


Better Than Pancakes

by wewriteletters



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, God I Wish That Was Cannon, breakfast date, takes place in an AU where shaun and claire have already dated for a few months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewriteletters/pseuds/wewriteletters
Summary: Shaun makes a revelation to Claire.





	Better Than Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic was 100% from my friend Mel so shout out to them! This has been on my computer for ages and I wasn't gonna post it but Shaire needs more content on here so guess I might as well. Takes place in a universe where Shaun and Claire have already started dating because establishing context in a fic who is she.

The sun was bright this morning, and that fact was further highlighted by the wall to floor windows reflecting the light across the diners. Claire squinted, trying to focus on Shaun. Why did she pick the seat facing the window? 

‘Because Shaun got here early and took the other seat like the genius he is’, Claire reminded herself. She and Shaun had been on at least a dozen dates already, most of them consisting of what they were doing right now; eating together in the hospital cafeteria. It was hard to find a time to hang out outside of work; whenever they had time off neither of them really wanted to do anything except sleep. So they made it work. They savored the little moments; Shaun walking Claire to her car, sitting together in the break room trying to solve the newspapers crossword, the one time they tried to sneak a kiss in the on call room and Jared had walked in. And of course, eating breakfast together. 

Claire watched Shaun pour syrup on his pancakes and take a bite. Four, it was always four. And it was the only breakfast he ever ordered. Claire liked to switch it up; she ordered pancakes the first time they ate together just to see what all the hype was about, but was now slowly working her way down the Saint Bonaventure Cafeteria breakfast menu. Today she was on the Denver omelette, served with dry wheat toast, home fries, and fruit. 

“How are those pancakes Shaun?” She asked, moving the pieces of potatoes around her plate. 

“They are very good,” he replied. “I like pancakes.”

“I gathered that,” Claire said. “You better eat them quick, before I take some. This omelette is very dry.”

Shaun didn’t reply, but Claire noticed him pull his plate further towards himself ever so slightly, leading to her letting out a small laugh. They continued to eat, quietly. Claire didn’t mind. She had never been a fan of silence in conversation, but with Shaun she had discovered she didn’t mind at all. It was a comfortable silence. A silence that meant they were in no rush to talk. A silence people had when they felt they had all the time in the world.

After Shaun had finished most of his first pancake, he set his fork down. Claire looked up and smiled. “Gonna share?”

“I like you more than pancakes,” Shaun announced. 

“What?” Claire didn’t know whether to laugh or shake her head. Or maybe she should just kiss him. “I wasn’t aware there was any competition.”

“There was,” he continued. “But not anymore. I like you more more.”

"Did you really think you liked pancakes more than me?"

Shaun hummed and moved his fork around with his index finger. “Yes, it was a very close call, but now I know it is you, for sure.”

Claire couldn’t help herself, she laughed. “Well okay. As long as you’re sure. You’re not gonna go leave me for a box of Hungry Jack pancake mix, right?”

“No. I like you.”

“Shaun, I think that is the sweetest thing a guy has ever said to me.” Claire grinned, and reached her hand across the table, setting it halfway towards Shaun so he could decide if he wanted them to touch.

Shaun did. He reached out his hand, careful not to disturb the fork he had so carefully placed, and wrapped his hand around Claire’s. She didn’t squeeze, she knew he didn’t like that, so they just held each other. The warmth of Shaun’s hand sent a twinge of delight through Claire. 

“Would you like to spend the night at my place tonight? I’m pretty sure I have all the ingredients for pancakes. I bet the ones I make are even better than the ones here.”

“I would like that,” Shaun replied quickly. 

“Well,” Claire started, slowly pulling her hand away with a smile. “Let’s finish up our breakfast. We don’t need Melendez scolding us for being late to rounds.” 

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. The silence Claire loved. And the silence that allowed Claire to replay Shaun’s words over and over again in her head.

Damn right, she was better than pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
